half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Half-Life 2: Riot Act
Untitled Is this page good enough for us to keep? If so, I will add the images on. This mod could even be seen on steam, don't trust me? Find out on steam. Combine Destiny mod is next! -- Mega Sean 45 :I don't see why not, that walkthrough seems a bit bulky though. Is that from the mod's official site? Maybe we should just link to it rather than reproduce it here, and just describe the mod in the article. --MattyDienhoff 06:46, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I don't really have lots to know about this, scinse I didn't play it in a while. I made it a stub so other users can add to it. I will start making those images now. -- Mega Sean 45 Walkthrough Needs Cleaned Up I went through almost half of the article cleaning up spelling and grammatical errors. This article is in need of a serious proof-reading from someone who has more time than I do. Darkpsy 03:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I will, later, if I have the time. Tradakk No walkthroughs for the mods please. Klow 02:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Source? Was this mod created by Steam, or a fanbase? Either way, it's information that could be added to the page. ;) Tradakk :It was created by a modder, and featured on Steam later. --MattyDienhoff 23:30, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Deletion???!! Who the hell said this article should be a deletion? It's a real mod, and a good mod. If there is a problem why can't someone just fix it? MattyDienhoff said it can stay, just needs clean up. Let someone please fix this? Thank you. -- Mega Sean 45 What the hell? (Used to be what the f....) I don't understand? I thought this was deleted? -- Mega Sean 45 10:31 AM December 22, 2008 (UTC) :Is there any need for that kind of language? This wiki can be viewed by anyone, if little kids go to their parnets and start saying this kind of stuff, they'll get told off and then they'll say: "But mummy, I saw it on the Combine Overwiki (this site)". The parents will then see this and complain and it'll be admin who probably gets blamed, so please cut out the bad language! --Donovan-j-charlie 23:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::To sum up what I said in two words: STOP SWEARING!! --Donovan-j-charlie 23:36, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Calm down dude. Who cares if some kid learns a cuss word from this website? Darkman 4 23:38, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::The parents. (I like making my points and i'm just in a lecture mood, which I haven't been in for years... the memories...) If I freak anyone out, I apoligise. --Donovan-j-charlie 23:45, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::billy is gonna learn about cuss words no matter what, so I don't see why having a cuss word on an obscure part of a non-mainstream website is the end of the world. Darkman 4 23:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::There it's changed. In the Civil Protection part it says shit. Thats just as worst. -- Mega Seam 45 09:09 PM December 22, 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, it's not. :::::::Anyway I don't know why this was undeleted, you'll have to ask Klow. In the mean time, keep the swearing to a minimum? --MattyDienhoff 05:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I undeleted it because I noticed it was well ranked on Mod DB. It's 9th in the Top 100, so I suppose that's enough... Klow 16:42, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm still taking the credit of making this article. Mega Sean 45 00:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC)